Cold Front
by beargeek15
Summary: The Flash seems unstopable- but can he defeat the freezing felon known as CAPTAIN COLD. First in a series. Rating may rise.
1. Chapter 1

Cold Front

A collaboration by Beargeek and Kickflip.

Leonard Snart was having a good day so far. Then the cops showed up.

It was a simple run, break into a jewelry store, steal some diamonds, run and fence them. The KCPD had a habit of mucking up his plans. As Leonard ran he caught site of what he hoped would be his salvation; a fire escape ladder into an abandoned building. At night it would be just creepy enough so that the cops would hurry in their search. Hurrying people made mistakes.

After the police's abortive search, he slipped out into the night and thought he was home free Finally, after days of planning this heist he would get the money he needed to pay his rent.

Then he felt a strange sensation. His bag of diamonds was wrenched out of his and gust of wind blew across his face. A red blur, and standing in front of him was a man in a red suit with lighting bolts crowning his ears.

Leonard blinked. "What!?" he said shocked.

"I don't believe these belong to you am I right?" said the man in the red suit. Maybe it was the shock addling his brain, but Leonard shook his head yes. "Good" said the man "If they did I would feel real guilty about doing this". Than a punch Leonard could not even see hit him square in the face and into a brick wall. As blackness crawled across Leonard's vision his last thought before falling into unconsciousness was "Who was that guy?".


	2. Chapter 2

Elsewhere…

In the abandoned laboratory he was currently using as his hideout, the man known as Professor Thawne was plotting, something he has both natural talent and great experience in. Professor Thawne was a man in the grips of an obsession, an obsession over The Flash. More accurately, he was obsessed with The Flash's powers. He had long theorized that with a large power source and the right chemical formula, the human body could move at speed usually reserved for fighter jets.

When, after many attempts, he was unable to find the correct chemical formula, he had reluctantly abandoned his ambitions. When the Flash had zoomed onto the scene his ambition had returned.

With avengeance.

"I must find a way to gather data on the Flash," Thawne muttered to himself "but he's so fast, I can barely keep track of him, let alone set up all the sensitive equipment necessary to test his speed". "What to do, what to do?" he thought as he started absently tinkering around with a strange device.

The device in question was a blue handgun, modeled in the Glock tradition. Unlike most guns, which were designed to give bullets, this gun was designed to take heat from the surrounding area, in essences generating extreme cold. It had been Thawne's intention to use this "cold gun" to freeze the Flash in place, and thus capture him, but he scrapped the idea when he realized the gun, out of necessity, would have a limited range, forcing Thawne to put himself in harms way.

Like he would ever do that! What lame kind of mastermind does anything for himself?

"What I need is field tester,", Thawne thought out loud, his mind now on the possibilities of the device. "Someone to capture The Flash for me. A patsy, a stool pigeon, a cats paw, a pawn".

Thawne paused. "Mental note," he said, "stop talking to myself and get better entertainment than reading the thesaurus for fun".

"Maybe I should watch the eleven-o-clock news. That always cheers me up" Thawne thought reveling more of his personality than he realized. Thawne turned on the news and was greeted by the charming face of Iris West. "In other news" Iris spoke "The robbery of the Needmen jewelry store was foiled today by the masked vigilante known has the Flash, the culprit Leonard Snart was taken into custody".

Then Thawne got an idea. Thawne got an awful idea. Thawne got a wonderfully awful idea.

No, it had nothing to do with Christmas.

Except perhaps the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

_At the home of Forensic scientist Barry Allen…_

Barry Allen woke up, and right from the start he was in a great mood. And what was there not to feel great about? He had a job he loved and was good at, a very attractive girlfriend, and a roof over his head.

The fact that he could easily win a NASCAR tournament without using a car was just a nice bonus.

Yes, this mild-mannered forensic scientist, who was called 'Meticulous Allen' when his friends where feeling particularly eloquent, was in fact the Fastest Man Alive™, also known as the Flash. And right now he was feeling particularly cheery.

He ate his corn flakes as he did every morning. He then began to do his morning workout; twenty minutes on the treadmill, fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups.

Another lucky thing about Barry Allen was that he was one of those blessed people who actually felt good after working out.

He then took a shower, combed his hair, got dressed, and brushed his teeth, all very precisely and deliberately. Barry Allen never rushed when he could help it. And no, the irony of that did not escape him.

"Who though getting struck by lighting would improve the quality of my life" He thought to himself. "I keep the city safe, the citizens all love me, though I hope the police never stop being annoyed at me for doing their job for them.

"That would mean a real threat had come around, but what are the odds of that"?

He couldn't blame the police department for being a little lackluster, budget cuts and all (ironically, the only department that funding was not cut to was his). "Well enough self-congratulation, time to get to get to work and I mean my real job not my hobby". So, he got in his car, the irony of that not slipping by him either, and drove to work.

Thus far, a typical day.

Thus far.


	4. Chapter 4

_Meanwhile at Iron Heights Prison,_

Leonard Snart was rotting.

That's what you did in prison. Not like they gave you books, or TV or

anything. Nope, just a bed, toilet and four walls to stare at,

God was he bored.

Leonard Snart was no stranger to prison; he had been jailed before, but this time was different. He was not caught by a duly appointed representative of the law whose job it was to arrest him, no no. He was instead arrested by a yellow and red super-fast interloper who called himself, "The Flash". After Leonard had come to he had been told what had happened before he was thrown in his hole by a cop who could not seem to decide if he was annoyed our amused.

"I'm ruined!" thought Snart. "I mean The Flash is the Fastest Man Alive™! "I can't compete with that! Hell, I can barely see that! There has to be some way to keep him from interfering in my business, There has got to be!"

To say Leonard Snart was peeved was to say that Mount Vesuvius made Pompeii balmy.

"Wait, what I am even worrying about this for? It's not like I can even get out of here. I'm here until my trial, at which point I will be found guilty, and then I'll be shipped off for twenty years! It is not like that gorilla of a guard is just going to come up to my door and say-

"Leonard Snart? You've made bail".

Snart whirled around and saw the guard standing there, his cell door wide open. "Excuse me?" Snart said. The guard then said ,"I said you've made bail, now get out of here."

In Leonard Snart's mind elation went to war with suspicion and promptly lost.

As Leonard Snart walked down the steps of Iron Heights he thought "Who do I know with the kind of money who would bother to bail me out?" As he thought this he almost tripped over a package at the foot of the steps of the prison. He raised his foot to spitefully kick it but then he realized it was addressed to him! As he opened the package, (very, very carefully), he found inside he found a note, a sheet of paper, and a very odd looking blue gun.

The gun resembled a Glock more then anything but did not appear to have a magazine or any place to load bullets, which Snart thought strange.

The note read:

To Leonard Snart,

Something to help you get even with The Flash.

From a friend.

Leonard Snart was more than a bit skeptical, but as he unfolded the sheet of paper (which proved to be a set of instructions on how to use the gun), a disturbing smile appeared on Leonard Snart's face, which grew and grew the more he read.

In fact, it was said that Leonard Snart's smile grew three sizes that day.

Snart picked up the gun and said, "The Flash had better stay indoors;

"There's a cold front headed this way!"


	5. Chapter 5

At Keystone City Police headquarters…

When Barry Allen got to work it was pure pandemonium.

But it was a police station, so that was nothing new. A trained eye could see patterns within the chaos. There where detective making their reports, there profilers arguing over whether certain people were sociopaths or psychopaths, and there where beat cops changing shifts.

Then a graying beat cop come up to Barry and Said "Hey! Allen! I got a new theory on who The Flash is!"

"Really?" said Barry in the tone of someone who ahs heard this a thousand times before and is likely to hear it again.

The uniformed man grinned and nodded excitedly. "I think he was a American cavalry soldier who was stuck by lighting, gained super-speed, and then traveled through time to the present!" the beat cop said with the excitement of a kid who just got a Transformer© for Christmas.

Barry's suppressed laughter fought with his 'good friend' instincts and lost.

"I can see a few… holes in your theory, but I think you're getting close!" Truth be told, this was Officer Michael Murphy's 300th theory on who The Flash is. He was bound to get close eventually; at least this one had lightning.

"Really? You think so"? "Well, yeah! The Flash has been compared to lighting and he does have those lighting bolts on his ears". Michael's smile grew wider. "You're a great friend, you know that Barry? I mean, no one else listens to my Flash theories!" he said. Barry smiled to match. "Yeah, well, their loss! Especially now that they're getting marginally saner".

Michael laughed. "Ah, the trademarked Allen wit. Well, goodbye Barry. Oh, and if you see Hunter tell him I hope has a good day!" And he was off, probably to make notes.

Murphy was a good cop, if a bit eccentric, but Barry Allen had no time to dwell on him. He had stuff to do!

Allen walked along until he reached the part of the police station were he worked, the crime lab, waiting for him was his good friend Julio Mandez.

"Barry, bro, how is it going?"

"Fine Julio, just fine".

"Hey did you hear, The Flash stooped another robbery last night!"

"I watch the news Julio, I heard".

Before Barry and Julio could speak anymore they heard running the hall. As Barry looked outside he saw several beat cops running down the hall. Barry stopped one of them and asked:

"What's going on?"

"There's a robbery in progress, a really weird one. The entire building is frozen over!" the beat cop said.

"Frozen over?"

"As in coated in ice, look I got no more time to talk"!

The cop than ran past Barry, who could only wonder on his words. "Frozen over?" Barry thought with interest. "This robbery might be a job for The Flash!"

"Hey, Julio, I'm going down to the scene of that robbery. They may need me".  
"OK, suit yourself" said Julio, who went back to reading his magazine.

Barry ran out of the police station and into a back alley and-

quicker than you could blink-

as fast as a politician covers up-

photo finish with a fighter jet-

REALLY FAST (get the point?)-

-He donned the outfit of his alter-ego, The Flash, and sped off toward the crime scene.


	6. Chapter 6

At the Keystone City second national bank-

It was one of the oddest police actions you had ever seen.

Oh sure, it had the trappings of normality. The police had surrounded the building, their guns pointed at the closed doors, everything they did official and by the book.

Unfortunately, what the criminal had done threw the book off the Empire State Building. With obscene graffiti on the cover. In flames.

The entire building was iced over, including the doors. The police had never seen anything like it. The police at the scene were busy asking what they had done to deserve this strangeness in their city, when the iced over doors shattered into an uncountable number of glittering pieces.

Then out stepped something the police would have laughed at if they were not so frightened.

What stepped out was a man in a parka, a blue and white parka. He was also holding a cliché bag of money in one had and an odd looking blue gun in another. He was also wearing what appeared to be blue 3-D glasses.

The cops got over their momentary surprise and gave the stereotypical police speech. "All right" said the sergeant on duty " put you weapon down, put your hands over your head and-!

"I know, I know" the man interrupted "FREEZE"!

Then the predictable happened.

He pointed the gun at the police, pulled the trigger, an odd white beam came out. He flicked his wrist, moving the beam in an arc, and in the space of about 10 seconds the police, cars and all, were frozen solid. Bullets where still in the air connected to the guns they were fired from by frozen vapor trails.

"Well, that was easy!" thought the man. "And I did not even have to deal with the-".

Then, a whooshing noise and The Flash stood in front of him.

"Oh great, not you." said the man in the parka. "I'm sorry have we met? Because I think I would remember the parka." The Flash quipped.

"I used to be Leonard Snart, petty larcenist. You punched me in the head while I was stealing diamonds".

"OH yeah, you! What are you doing out of prison?' The Flash asked.

"That doesn't matter. Now that I'm out there's one thing I want to do"!

"Join PETA?" The Flash said.

"No, growled Snart, "Hurt you!"

He then proceeded to blast at The Flash.


End file.
